falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
115號兄弟哨站
(interior) }} The Fraternal Post 115 is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. 背景 Fraternal Post 115 is a fraternity post, which once aided with the recovery of wounded veteransVault Dweller's Survival Guide - page 405Events: Sept. 2077 - Medal of Honor Scholarship Ceremony and is located on the northwest edge of the C.I.T campus. 2077年核弹落下当天，奈特正是要到这里进行演讲in order to bring in people and funding the post。Speech memo: We're overjoyed to have such a decorated war hero like name/Nate giving a speech in Concord. We should try to get him down here, too. It always brings in people (and funding). Layout Exterior Heading south from the road to the front of Cambridge Police Station, Fraternal Post 115 is the first building on the western side of the road. There is a parking lot just before reaching the building, with a fence on its north and western boundaries, with a gate to the rear of the building to the southwest of the fence. Opening the gate leads out to a ruined billboard sign. Looking to the south after passing through the gate, there is a fence extending west from the building, with the rear entrance of the building just on the other side of it. Following the fence to its end point, one will come back to the road and can turn east to face the building again. To the south of the door, on the sidewalk between the Fraternal Post's inner corner are two patio tables, one of which has a Vault-Tec lunchbox on top of it. Following the road back along the southern side will lead to the road coming to an end. The sidewalk here has several chalk drawings of a planet, cat and rocketship. Turning left leads back to the main entrance. First floor Upon entering the main entrance to the building, the Sole Survivor is met by a collapsed ceiling, partially burying a US flag. Turning left leads to a small office at the corner of the L-bend, continuing onward leads to dead end created by another ceiling collapse as well as a storage room on the right. Immediately past the main entrance on the left after turning around is a stairwell leading up to the second floor. Continuing on past this there is another office in corner to the right where the corridor makes a turn left. If the player character carries on through through the corridor after the turn they will see a partially collapsed wall, enabling them to look in to the bathroom. On the left, at the end of the corridor is a Novice locked door that leads into the auditorium where Dead Eye is waiting on the stage. If one unlocks this door they see another store room in front of them, just to the right. In here are several items of food and a Nuka-Cola Quantum. The back wall of this room has collapsed, passing through the gap will bring them back out on the other side of the auditorium. The main area of the auditorium has a pile of debris in the center, surrounded by fragmentation mines. On top of the debris is a fire barrel, green steamer trunk, duffle bag and four ammunition boxes. On the stage, sandbag walls have been built on the front corners with a microphone stand and podium next to the sandbag wall on the southern side and a barrel with a radio next to the wall on the northern side. At the back of the stage is a couch and a circuit breaker which operates the buildings klaxon. The door next to the stage leads to the rear entrance and another stairwell. On the northern side of the room are the bathrooms, the men's bathroom on the east has a first aid box to the side of the door and the collapsed wall leads back to the auditorium. The female bathroom also has a collapsed wall, which leads to the rear entrance. Second floor Upon reaching the second floor from the main entrance there is the remnants of an office to the left, underneath the desk in the furthest booth is a caps stash. If one turns right from the stairs there is a door with a tin can chime hanging from the center of the frame, leading to the auditorium's open plan upper floor. Following this path around the auditorium there is a collapsed wall to the right, which leads into an office with Novice locked door immediately in front of them. The wall on the left has fallen through in to the office next door, of which the door has fallen off its hinges. This will lead back to the upper floor of the main entrance. If one chooses to continue on in the auditorium, there is a storage room just to the left with an armor workbench in the north westernmost corner. The collapsed western wall brings the player character back out on the western most side of the auditorium, with the option to turn left and double back or turn right through the doorway, which leads out to the rear stairwell. Doubling back from here and turning left after the store room door and following the L-bend corridor to the right leads to another door with a tin can chime hanging from the door frame. Passing through this door and going straight ahead leads to the office where the Novice locked executive terminal is located. This terminal controls the turret just outside the door and contains a note discussing the possibility of extending an invitation to Nate to make a speech there. There is also a Novice locked floor safe in the south east corner of the room, behind the File cabinets. On leaving the office, turning left will lead one back to the main stairwell. The first door on the right leads into a bathroom with a first aid box sat on top the cabinet, the next door leads into an office with a bottle of bourbon and a desk fan sat on the desk itself. The third and fourth doorways lead into the offices that can be accessed from the collapsed wall in the auditorium. 值得注意的物品 * 槍彈世界第3期 - 在死眼所在區域的講台上。 * 核口可樂量子味 - 死眼對面房間的架上。 * Vault-Tec lunchbox - On a patio table near the back side of the building. If exiting the building through the back door behind Dead Eye, it will be directly to the left. There is another directly south of the post nearby, in an alleyway on top of a wood crate left of the destroyed van. * 超級變種人頭盔 - 一樣死眼所在區，收音機上面。 Notes * In the main hall there is a lectern, beside which is a speech microphone; if one interacts with it the player character says "War, War never changes." * In the upstairs office (top of the map, southeast by the in-game compass), there is a Novice computer terminal. When accessed, the "Speech Memo" mentions how the male Sole Survivor/Nate was slated to give a speech in Concord (presumably at the "Veteran's Hall" mentioned by Nora during the prologue), and that the Fraternal Post's faculty should invite him to give the same speech. * This area doesn't respawn, making the containers safe for storage. * Upon entering through the front, only Dead Eye is present in the building. Upon turning on the switch, more mutants will spawn. Companions will comment about this place being great for an ambush before that. However, if the player character enters through the back door the mutant ambush will spawn immediately, and on top of the player character. This can prove to be overwhelming. * Upon killing Dead Eye without triggering the alarm, the player character will be able to explore the area without any other encounter. During this time companions will make comments that their voice will carry in here and they should be careful. Also they will say that "Its weirdly peaceful in here," that they really don't like this and "There's something... wrong here." * Even if Dead Eye is killed or snuck past and the alarm isn't triggered, a group of super mutants will still appear outside the building. They will attack the Sole Survivor if alerted. Appearances The Fraternal Post 115 appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * Moving too close to the circuit breaker switch will cause it to activate, even if the lid is closed. 圖集 FO4 Fraternal Post 115 exterior.jpg|Sidewalk drawings FO4 Fraternal Post 115 Interior1.png|Main entrance area FO4 Fraternal Post 115 Interior2.png|Second floor overview FO4 Fraternal Post 115 Interior3.png|Collapsed office area on the second floor, the caps stash is under the desk on the left. FO4 Fraternal Post 115 Interior4.png|Office on the second floor containing the Executive's terminal FO4 Fraternal Post 115 Interior5.png|Back area FO4 Fraternal Post 115 Interior6.png|Main hall Guns and bullets ladies location.jpg|Guns and Bullets magazine References Category:Cambridge buildings en:Fraternal Post 115 ru:Почтовое отделение 115 uk:Поштове відділення 115